robin_hood_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Hood
Cast Robin Hood: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Sora: Riku, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Maid Marian: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Kairi: Xion, Namine (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Little John: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Lady Kluck: The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Merry Men: Spike, Ember, the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; As Sora and Roxas' brother), and Marlene Wallace (Final Fantasy VII; As Barret and Tifa's daughter and Christopher's sister) The Merry Men's mentors: Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII; With Cloud and Aerith as Sora, Roxas and Ventus' parents and Barret and Tifa as Christopher and Marlene's parents), Terra, and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3; As Riku's parents) Prince John: Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races; He'll be Prince John's immature side) Extra with Dick: Myotismon (Digimon; He'll be Prince John's serious side) Sir Hiss: Muttley (Wacky Races) Extras with Muttley: Demidevimon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3; Vanitas can be Hades' assistant when it comes to tax collecting), King Dedede, and Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; They can turn good after the archery competition and join Sora's side because they hate being bullied by the villains) Sheriff of Nottingham: Hades (Hercules) Nutsy and Trigger: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog; They can turn good after the archery competition and join Sora's side because they hate being bullied by the villains as well) Extras with Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Pain and Panic (Hercules; They can be Nutsy and Trigger's evil side) Friar Tuck: Reverend Lovejoy (The Simpsons) Extras with Lovejoy: Tiger (An American Tail) and Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) The two mice in the church: Bianca and Bernard (The Rescuers) Extras with Bianca and Bernard: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective; As Bernard and Bianca's daughter), and Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Skippy Rabbit: Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Skippy's sisters: Kirby, Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), and Penny (The Rescuers) Skippy's friends: Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Ed, Double D, Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Skippy's mom: Lady Like (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extra with Lady Like: Sir Ebrum (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Otto: Professor Utonium (As the Powerpuff Girls' dad) Nottingham citizens: Ogremon (Digimon; As the Gangreen Gang's dad), the Looney Toons Gang (Looney Toons), the Tiny Toons Gang (Tiny Toons Adventures), the Peach Creek kids (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), and the citizens of Cappy Town (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Alan-A-Dale: Troubadour (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) King Richard: Balto (As a human) Extras with Balto: Jenna (Balto; As a human), Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven; As humans), and Leomon (Digimon) Rhino and Wolf Guards: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective; He can accompany Hades' group in the arrest of Lovejoy, Basil, and Dawson), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), Cortex and his mutants (Crash Bandicoot; With Tiny and Dingodile turning good after the tournament as well), and Team Rocket (Pokemon; Also turning good after the tournament) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Walking Through the Forest Chapter 2: Dick's Group's Gloating/Sora's Group Robs Dick's Group Chapter 3: Hades and Vanitas' Tax Collecting/Happy Birthday, Tuff Chapter 4: Meeting Kairi's Group/Announcement of the Archery Tournament Chapter 5: The Archery Tournament/Saving Sora's Group from Execution Chapter 6: Love Goes On and On/The Phony Kings of England Chapter 7: The Tax Rise/Reverend Lovejoy, Basil, and Dawson Arrested Chapter 8: Secretly Learning About Lovejoy, Basil, and Dawson's Execution/Planning a Jailbreak Chapter 9: Successful Jailbreak/Final Battle and Escape Chapter 10: Back to Normal/Ending For gallery: Sora Hood Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Robin Hood Fanmakes Category:Robin Hood Parodies